Illusions Series #1 The Path We Choose
by Sharon Doyle
Summary: Who is threatening Tess' happy life.


The Path We Choose  
  
  
  
By: Sharon Doyle  
  
Started: 25th November 2001  
  
Finished: 28th December 2001  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: action  
  
Summary: Tess is receiving anonymous letters. Who is threatening her happy existence?  
  
Authors notes: Thanks to Penny for encouraging me to once again put fingers to keyboard. And to my baby girl Aniela who sleeps when I write. Possibly another two fics to follow this one in a new series.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Yes please!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tess can we got to the movies tonight?" asked Hayley as they ate lunch together.  
  
"Not tonight, no, I'm working," answered Tess as she opened the mail. "Bills, bills and more bills," she muttered.  
  
Tess reached the last envelope, "was this in the letter box Hayley?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"It's been hand delivered, no postage mark on it, just says Teresa Gallagher, seems a bit odd, that's all."  
  
Tess opened the envelope. Hayley watched as all colour drained from Tess' face.  
  
"Tess what's wrong you look scared," Hayley asked, concerned.  
  
"It's nothing Hayley," said Tess as she screwed the letter up and threw it into the nearest bin. "Now back to school with you and I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Tess, please tell me what the letter said."  
  
"I told you it's nothing, now go before you're late."  
  
Hayley walked over to Tess, giving her a quick hug before walking out the door. As Hayley left Tess reached into the bin and grabbed the scrunched up piece of paper. She smoothed it out flat, almost mechanically.  
  
YOU'LL GET YOURS  
  
The words stared back at her. She shouldn't let it get to her; it was probably just kids playing a prank. But then being a copper it could be serious. Coppers received threats all the time although technically this wasn't a threat as such. Best just to ignore and get on with the work the day held. The offending piece of paper once again found it's way to the bin.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Sarg, had a good morning?" asked Jonesy as Tess came into the station.  
  
"Yeah fine, why do you ask?"  
  
God! Thought Tess, now paranoia is setting in. The idea was to ignore the letter, not suspect something from an absolutely innocent question.  
  
"Sorry Evan, just a tad tired. Being a mum is damn hard work. So what's been happening today? Have you got any further in the missing cats investigation?"  
  
"Nope, all roads lead to nowhere. The school kids are denying any knowledge and to be honest I believe them. Stealing moggies isn't something kids normally do. Seriously Tess it's gotta be the work of some sicko."  
  
"Ah well mate, if anyone can suss the sicko out you can. Takes one to know one as they say."  
  
"Oh haha, very funny," Jonesy laughed along with Tess.  
  
"Back to work, paperwork coming out of my ears just like those damn bills,"  
  
she muttered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hayley walked in the door of the watch house and headed straight for the bin. She had worried all afternoon about Tess and the contents of the letter. She couldn't help it, Tess wasn't normally one to get scared but she had certainly looked that way at lunchtime.  
  
YOU'LL GET YOURS  
  
Was this some kind of joke? And why would someone cut letters from a magazine like that? She'd seen it on TV shows and movies but why would someone want to send a threatening letter to Tess?  
  
Taking the letter with her she went through to the station.  
  
"Hales, how are you kiddo?" asked Jonesy.  
  
"Don't call me kiddo," Hayley grimaced. "Where's Tess?"  
  
"She's not in, gone out for a bit. What's the prob Hales, you don't look very happy?"  
  
"Has Tess said anything to you today?"  
  
"What do you mean? Haley what's bothering you? Something happen at school?"  
  
"Tess got this letter today she read it went all scared screwed it up and told me to go to school I got home and read it and its not good it's horrible and now I'm scared," said Hayley without stopping for breath. She didn't need to say she was scared it was evident in her voice.  
  
"Okay Hales, come here," Jonesy placed a comforting arm around Hayley's shoulders. "I take it this is the letter, let me have a look."  
  
"I can't, Tess won't like it."  
  
"Look Hayley, if Tess is getting nasty mail then we need to know, I can talk to her or let Tom know. Come on, you can't keep this to yourself. Please let me help you."  
  
Hayley cautiously handed over the letter to Jonesy; he read the few words silently.  
  
"Hayley what do "you" want me to do about this? Talk to Tess or Tom? Or do nothing?" Jonesy asked. Although he could see she was still scared he wanted her to feel as if she still had some control over the situation.  
  
"I dunno, Tess'll be mad that.."  
  
"Tess'll be mad about what Hayley?" asked Tess, overhearing the conversation as she walked into the station.  
  
Tess sat down at her desk and began automatically shuffling the paper work around. Her hands stilled when she came across another hand delivered envelope, with Teresa Gallagher on it.  
  
Hayley nudged Jonesy, "she's got that scared look again," she whispered.  
  
"Tess, you okay?" asked Evan.  
  
"Yeah fine, ummm, do you know who put all these papers on my desk?"  
  
"No, no-ones been near your desk all day, why?"  
  
"No reason, I'm just going to use PJ's office for a few minutes."  
  
Tess carefully looked at the letter before opening it. There was nothing distinguishing about it. Teresa Gallagher was typed; it was a standard envelope the same as anyone could buy at the supermarket. Slowly she opened the envelope, drawing the piece of paper out. Once again it was made from letters cut from magazines.  
  
BITCH  
  
One word, one word that could instil such fear in her heart.  
  
"Tess? Is it another letter like this morning?" asked Hayley as she walked into PJ's office.  
  
"What?" asked Tess.  
  
"Another nasty letter, I saw it Tess, I took it from the bin. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but I was worried about you."  
  
Tess drew Hayley into her arms, "it's nothing okay, and we don't need to tell anyone else alright?"  
  
"Umm okay," muttered Hayley pulling away.  
  
"So, any homework to do?" Tess deliberately changed the subject.  
  
"Only my novel for English and a little maths. Nelson wants me to go to the park but I won't if you'd rather I stay here," she said referring to Grace Curtis' son.  
  
"It's fine, you go and have some fun, home by five thirty though. And Hayley.don't worry okay?" Tess answered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Coffee Tess?" asked Evan the next morning.  
  
"Yeah, I need coffee desperately," she answered.  
  
"Didn't sleep much huh?"  
  
"No, but I'll be right just give me more coffee," Tess mumbled, "then we'll go out on patrol."  
  
Tess quickly drank the coffee Evan handed her and they left the station.  
  
As they neared the vehicle Tess noticed a piece of paper under the wiper. She reached out to pick it up.  
  
"No Tess! Go and get some gloves," Evan said quickly.  
  
Tess looked up at him in surprise, "What?.Oh I get it, Hayley blabbed to you yesterday didn't she?" she didn't wait for him to confirm this, already knowing it to be true. "There really isn't anything to worry about, it's probably just kids stuff."  
  
"That may be so but let's get some gloves anyway."  
  
"The envelope's the same," said Tess, opening the envelope carefully.  
  
ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHERE HAYLEY IS?  
  
"My God! Get in the car," yelled Tess.  
  
"What the . Tess slow down," Jonesy grabbed the dashboard as Tess screeched round another corner.  
  
Tess jumped from the car when they reached the school, not waiting for Jonesy she ran into the office.  
  
"Sergeant Gallagher, it's good to see you. How are you?" the receptionist queried noting Tess' harried look.  
  
"Just tell me where Hayley is," Tess demanded.  
  
"Hayley Fulton," Evan added as he followed Tess into the office.  
  
"Just a minute I'll check what class she's in right now," the receptionist turned to her computer and began tapping away at the keys.  
  
"Can you hurry up? This is urgent," Tess was in no mood to wait.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to wait for the computer to give me the information. Ahh yes it's coming through now. Hayley's in science, if you go down the corridor, turn right take the next corridor on your left and she's in class 2 b."  
  
Tess ran from the office as soon as the receptionist finished speaking leaving Evan to say thankyou, before following Tess to find Hayley. They found the classroom; Evan grabbed Tess before she could charge into the room.  
  
"Wait, let's just see if you can see Hayley through the window," he suggested.  
  
They both scanned the assembled sea of teenage faces, some listening intently to their teacher, others doodling on notebooks.  
  
"She's not there, I'm going in," Tess opened the door and as the teacher looked up said simply, "Where's Hayley?"  
  
"She's gone to the toilet Sergeant, is something the matter? I can send one of the girls to get her for you."  
  
"Thankyou, I'll come too. Hayley won't be back in class today."  
  
"What's going on Sergeant Gallagher?" Hayley's friend Beth asked.  
  
"I can't explain that now, just get Hayley and please be quick," Tess couldn't relax until she knew Hayley was safe.  
  
They met Hayley as she was walking back to class.  
  
"Tess?" she questioned. "Have you had another one?" Hayley had enough sense not to mention what 'another one' was.  
  
"Yeah Hayley, now I want you to come home with me okay, no arguments." Tess grabbed Hayley in a hug, Evan looked on a silly grin on his face.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Right sergeant fill me in on all the details please. Don't leave anything out," Tom demanded.  
  
Tess and Evan we're seated in Tom's office. Tess had finally decided it was time for him to know. Hayley had been left in the main station with Jo.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about Hayley Tess?" Tom asked after listening to Tess.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You promised Hayley would be safe Tess. I know that this situation is beyond your control but she still has to be safe. Can she go and stay with Darien until this is over?"  
  
"I suppose so. Darien's foster parents are keen for Hayley to visit as often as possible. Do you really think it's necessary?" Tess was loath to see Hayley taken from her care even for a few days.  
  
"Yes Tess I do and in the meantime until this is over Constable Jones will be staying with you."  
  
"Boss I'll be fine on my own," Tess interjected.  
  
"I insist. I am not having one of my members putting themselves in jeopardy. You need someone with you, a threat has been made and I'm not taking it lightly. I suggest you don't either."  
  
"Fine," Tess huffed.  
  
"Hey I'm not that bad, I don't snore," Evan joked.  
  
"Well I don't intend to find out, you'll be on the sofa," Tess quipped.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Gloves Evan we've got another one," Tess announced early the next morning. She'd been outside to farewell Hayley. Darien's foster parents were only too keen to help when they learnt of the threats that Tess had been receiving, driving to pick her up at the earliest opportunity.  
  
YOU'RE GONNA PAY LADY COPPER  
  
"How the hell are we going to find the culprit? There aren't any clues, nothing; it all looks the same as the others. Ordinary envelope, ordinary paper," Tess complained.  
  
"PJ's working on it. He'll find him Tess, don't worry. I'm going to give this latest one to him and see what he's come up with so far. You stay here."  
  
"Well I'm not going anywhere am I," Tess stated sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Jonesy gave the letter to PJ, "any news?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Fax came in overnight. We think we have our guy. Jason Collins escaped from Barwon 3 days ago, convicted child molester. No need for you to guess whom the arresting officer was. It happened about 5 years ago, in her Shep days."  
  
"Right we'll I'll go and tell.what the hell was that?" Jonesy said hearing crashing from the watch house. "Get the others," he yelled as he ran from the station.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tess went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Automatically she grabbed one cup, unused to making coffee for anyone else. Hayley was a cool drink girl, like most kids she guessed. She bent down to grab another cup for Jonesy. As she came back up she felt a gun pressed into the centre of her back.  
  
"Don't be so bloody stupid Evan," she admonished.  
  
"This is no joke lady copper, keep quiet or this will get really nasty," Jason hissed covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
Struggling to free herself Tess sent the chairs at the kitchen table crashing.  
  
"Dumb move lady copper," Jason smashed the revolver into Tess' face.  
  
Jason dragged Tess through the watch house and out to his car.  
  
"STOP! POLICE!" yelled Jonesy.  
  
Jason hauled Tess upright and held the gun to her head.  
  
"Drop the gun copper or the lady here gets it. I said drop it!" Jason yelled once again smashing the gun into Tess' face.  
  
Evan stood still pointing the gun directly at Jason.  
  
"Do what he says Evan," Tess said weakly.  
  
Reluctantly Jonesy threw his gun to the ground. He stood and watched as Jason shoved Tess into the back of his car. He knew he only had seconds before it would be too late, knew that if he didn't act now then Tess would be gone and God knows what this bastard would do to her. Jonesy came from behind him and wrestled him to the ground.  
  
Rolling over and over they came to a stop with Jason on top pointing the gun directly into Jonesy's forehead.  
  
"DROP THE GUN!" came a chorus of voices as the other heelers arrived, PJ having called them all back in.  
  
"Drop the gun Collins," yelled Ben.  
  
Jason looked at the members surrounding him, realising he had no choice he relinquished his hold on Jonesy.  
  
"I aint going back inside, you're to blame for this lady copper," he yelled before pointing the gun to his chin and firing.  
  
  
  
"Well there's one less crim for us to deal with," PJ said caustically.  
  
"Oh gross PJ," muttered Jo.  
  
"Ben call the appropriate people, lets get this mess cleaned up," ordered Tom.  
  
"Tess, are you okay?" asked Tom. Jonesy was holding Tess upright, knowing that if he let her go she would stumble. Two blows to the face would knock anyone senseless. Tom noted the look of concern on the probationary constable's face.  
  
"Constable take Tess down to the hospital, we'll finish up here."  
  
"I'll do my report first Boss," Tess said.  
  
"Hospital sergeant, report can wait till later."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Thanks Evan I'll be right now."  
  
"I'll let the boss know then shall I?" he queried.  
  
"Yeah that'll be good, think I'll sleep this one off. Cya tomorrow then."  
  
Evan stood looking at her, making no move to leave.  
  
"What is it constable?"  
  
"I'm just thinking what could have happened Tess. What that bastard could have done to you. If he had hurt you I don't know what I would have done," he reached out tenderly touching one of the bruises on her face,  
  
"Don't go down there Evan, please. Office relationships don't work. I need some sleep. Please go and tell Tom I'm okay."  
  
Tess watched Evan leave before walking into her lounge room and plonking herself on the sofa. She knew that Evan was talking ion the heat of the moment, she also knew how easy it was for a junior to think themselves in love with their superior, kind of like hero worship. Tess wasn't stupid, had noted Evan's flirting, and had thought she'd been able to contain it.  
  
  
  
Sleep, she needed sleep. She couldn't think properly with her head thumping like this. Tomorrow would be the time for thinking. Tomorrow she could get Hayley home. Tomorrow.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
